1. Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment in accord with the present invention relates generally to systems and methods for data center management, and more specifically, to systems and methods for managing data center cooling, especially for computing redundancy in an efficient manner
2. Discussion of Related Art
In response to the increasing demands of information-based economies, information technology networks continue to proliferate across the globe. One manifestation of this growth is the centralized network data center. A centralized network data center typically consists of various information technology equipment, collocated in a structure that provides network connectivity, electrical power and cooling capacity. Often the equipment is housed in specialized enclosures termed “racks” which integrate these connectivity, power and cooling elements. In some data center configurations, these racks are organized into rows and clusters having hot and cold aisles to decrease the cost associated with cooling the information technology equipment. These characteristics make data centers a cost effective way to deliver the computing power required by many software applications.
Various processes and software applications, such as the InfraStruxure® family of products available from American Power Conversion by Schneider Electric (APC) of West Kingston, R.I., have been developed to aid data center personnel in designing and maintaining efficient and effective of data centers configurations. These tools often guide data center personnel through activities such as designing the data center structure, positioning equipment within the data center prior to installation and adding, repositioning, or removing equipment after construction and installation are complete. Thus, conventional tool sets provide data center personnel with a standardized and predictable design methodology.
The computational complexity of computing cooling redundancy using conventional methods can be as high as 2n. Although conventional methods can be made less computationally complex by conditionally computing cooling redundancy under a restricted set of boundary conditions, conventional methods nevertheless have an inherent computational complexity of 2n.